Marriage of Benefits Turned to Love
by AllTimeWriter
Summary: Gabriella Montez was a busy New York business woman,who doesn't have a personal life. One accident in Vegas causes her to marry Troy Bolton, a cute successful surgeon she doesn't know. As both of them attempt to get a divorce, complications come along. Until they both start getting benefits out of their accidental marriage.
1. The Morning After

As Gabriella rolled over in comfortable silk sheets, she felt relaxed content until sheet hit an object in her bed. As Gabriella looked around to check her surroundings she found that she was not in her room at all. She turned to the person who was asleep next to her trying to understand everything that was happening around her. Suddenly started to panic, wondering what had happened in the past 24 hours. Then it all hit her. She was in Las Vegas for a work conference and had decided to have a little fun with her friends last night. She attempted to think of what to do next and what to do with the unknown person sleeping next to her in her bed. She decided to go into the bathroom suite of the hotel to wash her face and from there she would think of what to do. As she untangled herself from the sheets she discovered that she was naked. Gabriella suddenly started to panic. "I couldn't have had sex with a stranger! I'm a virgin!" She clasped her hand over her mouth to contain herself from screaming and waking up the mystery man in bed next to her. Gabriella then noticed something on her hand a beautiful 14 Karat engagement and wedding band set. That was when Gabriella lost it, and let out a piercing scream. Gabriella was staring at her left hand ring finger in awe, yet with fright in her eyes.

"What's wrong!? Are you okay?!" said the mystery man next to her who quickly stood up out of bed.

As Gabriella looked from her left hand to the man. After about 30 seconds she realized that he too was naked.

"Oh My Gosh cover that up!" Gabriella said frightened. She picked up her clothes on the floor and made a mad dash for the bathroom. She shut the door and locked the door. Getting dressed in a rush standing at the door trying to decide what to do next. After about 20 minutes of gaining enough courage she slowly opened the door to find that the unknown guest/husband was sitting in a chair waiting for her sipping on a cup of coffee while casually scrolling through his phone.

Gabriella awkwardly walked over to the messy bet and sat on it staring at the man she was supposedly married to.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come out of that bathroom."

As he looked up Gabriella saw that he had beautiful blue eyes that had an effect on her.

"I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." He extended a hand for her to shake, she shook it.

"Gabriella Montez." She said as calmly as she could.

"Umm I think we got married last night" Gabriella blurted out all of a sudden.

Troy finally got off his phone and said "Yeah"

"Soo what are we supposed to do about that, I mean I barely even know you, in fact I know nothing about you! And I can't believe I let myself drink to the point where I married you! You could have STDs or be a stalker for all I know! My first time was supposed to be special with the guy that I actually know before I marry!" Troy had an unreadable expression on his face at that point.

"I mean I have never even slept in the same bed with a guy before, even worse slept in a bed with a guy naked!" Gabriella said as she started to rant.

"Okay! Calm down we will figure this out. How about we go out for breakfast and talk about it there. Gabriella nodded and with that the hotel room. On their way down they walked together until she was stopped by her name being called, as she turned around she found out that it was her boss. "Ms. Montez, Good morning, I was just about to have my secretary email you that I needed to see you in my office first thing Monday morning. But, since you are here I will deliver my message myself, I am resigning my position as coo of Mckessie and Danforth Enterprises so I would like either you or Rebecca to take my place." Gabriella smiled at the wonderful news

"Thank you so much Mr. Wilson, I won't let you down" Gabriella said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Have a good day Montez and …." Mr. Wilson looked at try to acknowledge him.

"Troy Bolton" Troy answered.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Bolton, if I may ask how do know Ms. Montez? Mr. Wilson asked.

"Well Mr. Wilson, Ms. Montez and I are newlyweds we just got married not too long ago." Troy said smiling.

"Really, if I knew Ms. Montez was married I would have given her the job right away!" Mr. Wilson stated.

"Those are just the kind of people we need, the people who have a steady life style, balanced. Ms. Montez consider yourself Ceo of Mckessie and Danforth enterprises" Mr. Wilson stated happily.

"Thank you so much sir" Gabriella said before they said their good-byes and parted ways.

As troy and Gabriella sat down and ordered they began to talk.

"soooo" Gabriella said awkwardly

"I'm sorry about this morning" troy stated

"It's ok, so last night we got married but did we….. you know…..do anything? Gabriella asked

"Not that I can remember but I think we planned on it but both fell asleep before anything went on further.

Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding" that a relief….. I mean not that I don't want to sleep with you….wait that didn't come out right either ….not that I plan on anything…. I hope you understand what I mean. Gabriella said blushing a very dark shade of red.


	2. The Plan

After troy and Gabriella silently ate breakfast it was time to figure out what to do next. They had both figured out that they lived in New York in Manhattan, so they lived close enough to be able to communicate through the divorce.

"So we can file for the divorce first thing when we get back to New York." Gabriella stated with relief.

"Great I will get my lawyer to get in contact with yours." Troy said easily. Just then Troy's phone rang and he excused himself from the table.

 **Troy: hello, yes I was just about to call you for some legal work I needed.**

 **Troy's Lawyer: I actually called you with bad news…. Troy you are going to be deported back to Canada.**

 **Troy: WHAT!**

 **Lawyer: there is nothing I can do right now to slow down the process, even if I started now you are getting deported in 14 days unless you are married to a U.S. citizen, but you are not married.**

 **Troy: Actually I am married. I'll get back to you Mr. Roberts. Bye**

With that troy ended the call and returned Gabriella.

She looked upset

"Is everything okay?" troy asked.

"No I just got off the phone with my lawyer and we both had pre-nups drawn up so the divorce process is going to have a lot of complications and take a lot longer.

"Actually I just got off the phone with my lawyer and he said I was being deported back to Canada unless I was married to a U.S. citizen." Troy said

"What are you trying to get to?" Gabriella asked.

"We could have a marriage of convenience but we have to make it realistic, then you can become Ceo of Mckessie and Danforth and I will be able to stay in the U.S.

"Deal." Gabriella said

"I fly back this afternoon and then we can figure everything out." Gabriella said as they paid for their breakfast and made their way out of the hotel breakfast are and back up to their hotel room to pack their belongings.


End file.
